


March, 12th.

by Raiderwing



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Combat, Fights, Funny mother Rin, Happy Ending, Like, M/M, Multi, Rin and Sousuke absolutely love dogs and their little one, Sad, Same is their king, Smut, They all have family pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiderwing/pseuds/Raiderwing
Summary: I'm bad at summaries, I'm so sorry. But basically: Sousuke and Rin are police investigators and are encharged with the mission to chase one really bad mob boss who terrorizes Tokyo. When they become a problem to said man, he decides to strike them where it hurts the most.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori, Kirishima Natsuya/Serizawa Nao, Matsuoka Gou/Mikoshiba Seijuurou, Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Mikoshiba Momotarou/Nitori Aiichirou, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	March, 12th.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guuuys, Raiderwing here! I hope you guys stay well and healthy on the middle of this crisis we are facing. Since I have a lot of time in my hands now while being forced to stay home, I decided to write a story. Anyways, stay healthy and well, guys, have a nice reading~

Sousuke Yamazaki never considered himself to be a superstitious person. He didn’t believe in black cats and bad luck, broken mirrors, opening umbrellas inside closed spaces. Those things never bothered him, and he found people who believed in these myths to be annoying sometimes. Same thing with zodiac signs, he never understood what was the point.

But there was one thing that made him feel uneasy and even slightly worried. Similar to what superstitious people felt on Friday, 13th, he had a bad feeling over a single day of the year.

Sousuke absolutely hated the date March, 12th. 

Bad things happen to everybody around the world at anyday, anytime, and Sousuke is very aware of that. This fear of his never stopped him from doing his daily routine or activities, but he couldn’t help feeling anxious and wary on March, 12th. So many bad things had happened on this day through all the years of his life, that he began to think that maybe he had been cursed on the day he was born. The day he felt the first twinge of pain on his shoulder, the day he had the first serious fight with his wife, the day his parents divorced when he was little, the day his pet dog died. Through all the years since he was born, March 12th had been a cursed day.

And of course his baby couldn’t have picked a better day to be born.

-Is everything inside the maternity bag? Aren’t we forgetting anything? - Sousuke asked for what seemed like the millionth time, as he checked everything inside the bag. Diapers, baby clothes, clothes for his wife...

-Sousuke, we’ve checked it three times already! - Rin screamed from the bedroom, with his natural impatience enhanced by the pain of his contractions. - Besides, we got it ready two weeks ago, no one touched it!

-Still, I just want to make sure everything’s fine…-Sousuke muttered, almost to himself, so that Rin wouldn’t hear.

On their last appointment to the doctor, they were warned that the baby would most certainly arrive early, due to Rin’s high blood pressure. Even though he or she would be born at 8 months and the majority of babies born between weeks 34 and 38 were healthy, momma Rin Matsuoka did not let go of his concern. When Rin almost freaked out, the doctor reassured the wed couple that there was no need to be scared or worried. At worst, their baby would be smaller than most newborns.

At that time, it was Rin who balled his eyes out from crying, but today at March 12th, it was Sousuke who wanted to cry. He was already worried about his child’s premature birth, and then they decided that they wanted to be born at this damned date. Fuck his life.

-Hey, are you alright? - Rin asked from behind him, his hands resting on top of his baby bump.

-Hm? Oh, yeah. I’m fine. I’m just… Thinking. - Sousuke muttered, closing the bag and glancing at his watch. - Are the contractions too painful? Do you feel unwell?

-I told you already, I’m fine. - Rin answered with a small grin on his lips. Sousuke leaned in so he could kiss his wife, caressing the back of his head with one hand while the other rested with his on the pregnant belly. - The contractions are really close together and horribly painful, but I’m not  _ unwell.  _ It’s normal, right?

-It is, I’m just… - He sighed, rubbing his wife’s stomach - I’m worried about you and the baby.

-Hey, I’m supposed to be the worried one, you’re the support. - Rin chuckled and nuzzled his nose against his husband’s, giving him eskimo kisses. - Everything’s going to turn out just fine, aren’t you eager to see your child’s face for the first time?

-Of course I am. - How wouldn’t he be? At the same time Sousuke felt nervous, he also felt incredibly happy. His baby was going to be born, he was so, so excited! - But… I don’t know. I think my father instincts are starting to kick in.

-You’re going to be such an amazing father.

-We’ll see about that.

Sousuke leaned in to kiss his wife, but a loud sound interrupted their moment. Rin moved to see behind Sousuke and smiled, patting his thigh with a hand.

-Same, come here, boy! - He cooed.

Sousuke turned around to see his wife hugging their pet husky, kissing the dog’s face all over. Same was a protective and alert dog, especially towards Rin, who had rescued him from the shelter he used to live. Same was born in a breeding kennel, and had been rescued by a group of volunteers who worked at an NGO. Sousuke remembered when Rin came home with a puppy in his hands, colored in black with white features all over its body, and strikingly beautiful blue eyes. When Sousuke questioned what the hell happened when he was supposed to return home with bread instead of a dog, Rin’s excuse was that Same reminded him of his husband.

While Same proved himself to be quite a handful of trouble, he was an energetic and playful puppy and Sousuke, just like Rin, absolutely adored dogs. Coming back home from work and receiving sloppy dog kisses all over his face was indescribable. Besides, getting to watch Same grow from a malnourished and sick puppy to a beautiful, robust adult was priceless.

Same sniffed Rin’s face and tummy all over, wagging his tail calmly. The redhead smiled softly.

-He shouldn’t be barking at this hour, people are sleeping. Our neighbors already think Same is aggressive, his reputation will decrease even more.

-Fuck the neighbors. That prick deserved to get bitten after yelling at me.-Rin caressed the husky’s head and neck, the tingling sound of Same’s leather collar and name tag sounding too loud in the quietness of the early morning hours.-I’ll miss you, buddy.

-Come on, Rin, it’s not like it’s going to be a whole month away from him. - Sousuke caressed Same’s head. -It’ll be three days at a maximum.

Rin pouted at him, annoyed in a cute way. Sousuke opened his mouth again, but yelped in surprise when he felt Same’s nose press at the cleft of his butt.

-Oi, you little bastard! - Sousuke snarled, but Same remained unfazed. He usually did that when he wanted attention or simply annoy someone, and Sousuke could almost think that his devilish siberian husky was in fact amused by negative reactions.

Rin giggled, but interrupted his outburst of chuckles with a contortion of his face, scrunched up in pain. A contraction, certainly. Sousuke held Rin’s arms and pulled him close, caressing the back of his head comfortingly as Rin whined softly. Sousuke felt sorry for him, having to experience so much pain even during a happy moment of his life. Rin, his poor wife, who had struggled with depression for years during his adolescence and a traumatic experience in middle school, and even nowadays being happily married and living a comfortable life, Rin still had terrible nightmares and panic attacks. The frequency of his outbreaks began to decrease after they began dating, and with time, they became rare. Sousuke smiled lightly to himself when he remembered his teenage self praying for Rin’s mental health, even when he didn’t consider himself religious.

Same’s worried whine woke Sousuke from his brief trance and he glanced down to face the husky. He smiled and caressed his ear, making the animal huff in satisfaction.

Sousuke stood there, hugging Rin tightly until he felt his wife’s muscles relax. Getting a hold of his wife’s chin and using it to make Rin look at him, Sousuke placed a kiss on his plump, delicate lips.

-Let’s get going to the hospital, and meet our baby.

Rin said nothing, but smiled fondly and walked out of the house, followed closely by his husband, leaving behind an obedient good boy who sat quietly in front of the door, waiting patiently for his owners.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sousuke was glad that Rin was indeed in labor this time. Three days ago, he and his wife had gone through the exact same thing, only to be told that it had been a false alarm and that Rin would probably give birth at the end of the week. He honestly didn’t know whether his beautiful, worried, anxious and impatient wife was about to fight the nurse, cry or throw something at his very surprised, very tired husband. The three options probably crossed his mind, but for the sake of avoiding being sued over aggression, Rin remained silent until he arrived home.

At the hospital, Rin and Sousuke were led by a nurse to their delivery room. It was white and nicely decorated with animal paw prints on the walls and illuminated by one lamp on the ceiling and two behind a wooden wall in which the hospital bed was placed. A chair was located in the corner of the room for the mother’s companion. Rin smiled, observing the room in awe.

-Oh, I miss Same already. Look at these cute little paw prints!- Rin brushed his fingers over the path of paws on the wall after changing his clothing to the hospital gown, then walks to the bed and seats himself. -... Wow.

-What is it? - Sousuke said, placing the maternity bag beside him and sitting on the chair.

-It’s just… - Rin looks around one more time, then smiles warmly. - Being here on the maternity room, about to give birth… Even the pain and the contractions are less scarier than the thought of holding a newborn in my arms… Our newborn.

-I know, baby. - Sousuke stood up and held Rin’s hand, brushing the back of it. -I’m nervous myself. I don’t think I’ll be able to relax until we get home and put Junior to sleep in his crib.

-Wait, nervous? You? -Rin laughed, rubbing his husband’s cheeks. - I’m sorry, I can’t believe you.

-It’s a little bit complicated. - Sousuke smiled softly. He really didn’t want to tell Rin that he was more nervous about the date of his kid’s birth than the actual thing. Though, as he thought about it, maybe he was worried because his child was going to be born after all, and he’d kill himself if anything bad happened to Rin or his baby during the process of childbirth.

Rin chuckled. - Well, I don’t think it’ll be that complicated at all. Remember what Haru said: “When you think that it’s all over, the truly scary part starts. You have a kid.”

-I don’t give two shits about what Nanase says.

-But it’s true, though. Raising a child is the hardest part.

-It is, I think, considering that we could potentially create a murderer or a doctor. It can go both ways, depending on how we raise the diapershitter.

-Oh, thank you for relieving me. Your presence  _ really  _ soothes me down.-Rin smiles falsely with irony plastered on his face, but Sousuke only laughs.

-You’re welcome.

Before Rin could say anything or attempt murder, the door opens and reveals their doctor back to the delivery room, with a clipboard in his hands and a pen.

-Mr. Yamazaki, Mr. Matsuoka, good night. - He said, then looked up from what he was writing on the paper and smiled at them. - I’m doctor Tsukinami, and I’ll be responsible for the delivery of your baby.

Rin seemed to relax under the presence of a doctor, which made Sousuke satisfied. He watched as his wife laid down on the hospital bed after being asked to and timidly opened his legs so that the doctor could see how far his dilatation was. The results weren’t very satisfying.

-No way! I can’t be only 3.4 centimeters dilated. -Rin said in exasperation when the doctor finished his inspection of Rin’s private parts and told him how far he was.

-Well, you are, Mr. Matsuoka. - The doctor chuckled, clearly accustomed to complaints of indignant soon-to-be mothers. -It’s perfectly normal, even more so because this is your first child. Childbirth may last a whole other day, so we are not to dismiss the possibility of your child being born tomorrow morning or the day after. Until then, your contractions will continue.

-Oh fuck my ass with a screwdriver.

-Rin! -Sousuke widened his eyes at his wife’s bad manners.

-Don’t worry, Mr. Yamazaki, this kind of reaction is completely expected for us, maternity doctors. - He said, still smiling. - Your wife’s vital signs are excellent and his cardiac rate is also perfectly fine, so I’ll leave you two to get comfortable. Nurses will come in to check how your progress is going, Mr. Matsuoka, and when you’re ready, delivery will begin.

-Sousuke, you fucking did this to me!

Sousuke ignored his wife’s piercing deadly glare and shook the doctor’s hand. - Thank you, doctor.

The obstetrician smiled at them both before scribbling something on the paper of his clipboard and left, closing the door behind him. When he did, Sousuke glanced over to Rin, who was staring almost lifelessly at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

-What are you doing?

-Rewatching the movie of my life so that I can identify what was the horrendous crime I committed to pay it off like this.

-Don’t be a bitch, your child needs you to feel this pain so that you can deliver them into the world.

Rin turned his head to the side so that he was now facing Sousuke, narrowing his eyes so much that they were almost closed. - I’d like to see how you’d act in my place.

-Quieter than you, certainly. -Sousuke smiled and kissed his wife’s forehead, and he heard Rin mutter a “little shit” that made him laugh.

Rin sighed and glanced to the opposite side, observing the maternity bag they had brought with them. He kept it staring at it for a couple of moments, silent, with Sousuke tiredly caressing his head. Then, he smiled softly and closed his eyes. He muttered a tiny “go to sleep” and “you’re tired”, before drifting off to an exhausted slumber himself.

Sousuke watched his wife sleep for a couple of moments, watching his features attentively. After placing a kiss to his forehead, Sousuke walked up to the chair and sat down, allowing his eyelids to close and his mind to take him to the sleepy confines of dreamland.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-I can’t--I can’t do it! I can’t do it, Sousuke!

-Yes, you can! If there’s anyone who can do this, it is you! Be strong, Rin, for our baby, just a little more…

Sousuke wanted to believe in his own words, but truth was that he felt ten times more nervous than Rin did. 19 hours had passed since they had arrived at the hospital, 19 hours with Rin in pain, cursing and trying to hit Sousuke anywhere on his body he could reach. And now, there they were: Rin’s legs spread so that the doctor could stand on the middle, with two aiding nurses, each by his sides. Sousuke felt uncomfortable, standing up and bending his back so he could be closer to the redhead on the bed, and having his hand broken into pieces by Rin’s firm grip. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to leave. Rin needed him, his baby needed him, and  _ that  _ was all Sousuke needed.

-Push, Mr. Matsuoka, one more time! - The doctor said gently but energetically. - You’re doing great.

-Why is it so hard?-Rin sobbed, bringing his free hand to his face so that he could hide his teary eyes. Sousuke frowned, seeing Rin in pain was always almost as painful to him, and he could see how bad it was by how his body spasmed when a contraction came.

It had been thirty minutes of that already. Sousuke checked his watch, it was 9:31 pm. He had no idea about how long was a childbirth, but he was starting to get worried. What if the baby was stuck? What if Rin hadn’t strength enough to push the kid out of his body? No, that couldn’t possibly be an option, but what if it was? What if the baby strangled on the umbilical cord? A memory flashed inside his mind about a conversation he had with his cousin, whose wife had almost lost their baby because the little girl’s cord was choking her. Sousuke’s whole body felt numb at the thought, sweating cold. He could barely think straight, barely focus on anything else other than Rin’s panting and pain-filled whimpers.

-Okay, Rin, you’re doing just fine. - The doctor said, then widened his eyes in satisfaction and shouted with joy- The head’s out! I see hair! It’s a hairy little one!

In spite of the pain he was feeling, Rin managed to chuckle. Sousuke couldn’t help but smile as well, picturing the sight of a tiny newborn with a head full of dark brown or red hair. They exchanged a brief glance of amusement before the doctor called Rin’s attention back to him.

And Sousuke did not like his expression this time.

-Mr. Matsuoka, the umbilical cord is wrapped around your baby’s neck! - He said with urgency.

Sousuke felt his legs give up on him and, on the bed, Rin’s breath hitched in panic.  _ Oh, no, God, please. Anything but this.  _

-There is no more time, you must push with all you’ve got or the baby could suffocate!

The doctor’s voice took Sousuke out of his trance. Suddenly, almost like an instinct, he did the only thing he could. He gripped his wife’s hand harder, then kissed it, staring at his terrified spouse, who returned his gaze with wide eyes. Rin was visibly afraid, his eyes full of tears. It was a heartbreaking sight, but Sousuke knew that only Rin could do something, anything for their baby at that point.

Rin stared at Sousuke for a single second, and understood everything that kiss on the hand meant. Panic became determination in his eyes. He teared his gaze from Sousuke, facing the doctor, and gave one massive, final push.

And…

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

-What… What happened? - Rin asked, his hair glued to his forehead with sweat. - Is the baby okay? Sousuke--

Sousuke dared to glance down between Rin’s legs, hoping silently that it was everything alright, and then he saw it,: The doctor slapping his baby’s butt lightly, and then the infant cried. Not an alarmed shriek, but an annoyed complaint, while the newborn stubbornly tried to squirm out of the doctor’s arms.

-It’s a boy!

At that sound, that brief and tiny sound, the whole room erupted in happiness and celebration. The doctor rose his arms and finally, with tears in his eyes and a hand to his mouth, Sousuke saw his child. His precious son, with fiery red hair and pale white skin, just like his mother. Rin sobbed uncontrollably on bed, emotion filling his whole body, mind and soul, and Sousuke laughed in sheer happiness, kissing his wife's face all over.

-You did it, love, you did it! - Sousuke whispered lovingly, caressing Rin's head delicately. - He's here, our son is here. He's so, so beautiful…

The doctor had already untangled the cord, and then he cut it. A nurse took the baby from his arms and wrapped him in a cloth, all while Sousuke and Rin watched with anxious heartbeats. The teal-eyed man couldn’t believe it, that it was the baby he had made, that he had seen in that crappy ultrasound pictures, that he had felt kick. It was love at first sight. Every tiny movement, every quiet sound made Sousuke’s heart melt instantly and then double its size. And Rin, lying on the hospital bed, with the most tired expression Sousuke had ever seen him wearing, also had the happiest, most sincere smile.

The same nurse who had been checking their son came back and handed him to Rin, placing the newborn delicately on his mother’s chest. Instantly, the tiny boy stopped squirming and calmed down, rubbing his cheek against his mother’s body. Sousuke could tell that Rin wasn’t able to fight back his emotion and his smile, and he certainly didn’t want to. All the pain, all the stress, it had all been worth it now that they were watching their baby boy give a big yawn and drift off to sleep peacefully.

-He’s so much like you already. - Rin laughed on the middle of crying, then looked up to his husband. - Look, he has just been born and wants to sleep already.

-At least I’ve passed something down to him. - Sousuke smiled fondly. He leaned in and placed a kiss on his son’s forehead, but did not expect to wake the child up and definitely didn’t expect him to open his eyes--His big, cerulean blue eyes.

Rin smiled and caressed his son’s face, unable to contain his emotioned giggles and sighs. -A lot more than just “something”, I can tell.

Sousuke bit his lip, trying to stop the tears from falling down his face. He breathed in heavily, rubbing his hand over his eyes, all while Rin watched him. He had never been an emotional guy, it was Rin’s duty to cry over drama movies, sad posts on Facebook and animal rescue videos, but this feeling was entirely new. He felt an enormous urge to protect his son and his wife, to look after them, to  _ love  _ them. All he needed was to bring them to his arms and never let go. It was such an overwhelming feeling, but it was fantastic, he wanted to drown on it. While they remained like that, as if they were stood still in time, the nurses checked Rin’s blood pressure, heart rate and breathing. As soon as they were sure that everything was alright with him and with the baby, the nurse explained to him that it was breastfeeding time.

The nurse held their boy while Rin lowered the sleeve of his hospital gown, revealing his chest, then placed him on his mother’s arms again. Sousuke watched in amusement as his red haired wife struggled in trying to bring their son close to his chest in the most delicate way possible, but it was visible that he was getting slightly frustrated. When the nurse attempted to help, however, Rin rejected her aid. Possibly due to sheer motherly protection, or because he was too proud. Or both. But either way, Sousuke found it adorable when his son finally latched.

The brown haired woman checked if the baby had any problems while suckling and, when it was clear that he was just one hungry child, she left the three of them to rest. Rin smiled warmly, watching his son attentively, then looked up to the doting father contemplating them both.

-Sousuke?

-Hmmm?

-We still need to choose a name for him.

Sousuke tore his eyes away from his hungry son and looked at Rin, remembering a conversation they had when Rin was still on his first trimester of pregnancy. Rin had chosen a couple names to suggest, but Sousuke declined them all. Saki, Hanako, Ayano, Subaru, Toshiro, Taiyo… He guessed he could give one of them a try, but all of them sounded weird when put together with “Yamazaki”. And neither of them seemed to fit their son, anyway. 

-Well… -Sousuke looked down to his son again, watching as he snuggled close to his mother’s heat, finally suckling on Rin’s nipple. His red fiery hair, pale skin, suddenly it clicked inside his mind, a perfect name, a name Rin would love just as much as him and every Matsuoka family member. Sousuke opened his mouth, almost in a whisper.

-I like Toraichi.

Rin looked up, eyes widened in shock and emotion. He opens his mouth to talk, but the look on Sousuke’s face tells him that his husband  _ did  _ know who had been called Toraichi in life and why he wanted to name his son after him. Rin’s eyes watered for the tenth time that day, then stared down at his newborn son, caressing the baby’s cheek.

-Toraichi… - Rin whispered, voice full of motherly love and affection, pure and simple devotion. - It’s perfect… I love it…

Sousuke sighed in happiness as he felt a tear run down his cheek, but he didn’t bother to clean it away. For once in his life, March 12th hadn’t been cursed.

It’d been blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, sorry for any inaccuracies on the childbirth scene. I only know what childbirth seems to be like by movies, books and things like that. My family is quite small and I'm the only one of my generation, so you can tell that I've never really had any contact with newborns. Or children, even. But I did try my best.
> 
> Second, what did you guys think? Did you enjoy reading it? I really hope so. Any constructive criticism or comments are highly appreciated. Leave a kudo if you can and see you next chapter! Bye~
> 
> P.S: Rin's mother-son relationship with Toraichi will be highly based off my relationship with my mother. Expect to fall laughing on the floor, because damn, that woman is crazy.


End file.
